Sea Voyage… With Twins
by IamElisar
Summary: Okay, so, in every other Suite Life - PJO fanfic, there has been some serious hatred between Zack and Percy. I AM HERE TO CHANGE THAT! Rated K plus for mild language, maybe even K because the "Mild language" appears once or twice. Enjoy!
1. Percy's First Day On Board

**Okay everyone! I decided something. NO ONE EVER MAKES A REALLY DECENT STORY FOR THE SUITE LIFE ON DECK AND PERCY JACKSON CROSSOVER! Sorry if you made one, but in my mind, they are all the same, really. Zack always gets a roommate he _hates_. Why can't he like his roommate?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. THIS GOES FOR THE WHOLE STORY.**

* * *

><p>Zack's POV<p>

Okay, I was just chilling in my room, hanging out, thinking about how it was mine again, because Marcus had gone to do a big record. Then I heard this loud banning on my door.

_BANG BANG_

I stood up and opened the door. To my surprise, I saw Moseby.

"Hello, Zack. Now, I know you didn't do anything wrong, yada yada yada, we were just informed theres a new delinquent in the school-" He was interrupted.

"Right here ya know!" I masculine voice called behind him.

"Whatever. Anyway, he has been expelled from every school in the state of New York. His mother sent him here. He is your new roommate, meet Percy Jackson," he informed me. I could have sworn I heard him say, "Now the son of Poseidon, hopefully this ship won't blow up." I must've been hearing things, though.

"Hey," He smiled, holding out his hand. I took it. He had deep sea green eyes that seemed to glow with happiness, mischief, and power. He also had raven black hair. He also had a buff figure, like he spent his free time sword fighting or something. He only had one sort of tattered bag, so I figured he wasn't super rich. I guess we could relate.

"Hi, I'm Zack Martin," I introduced.

"So, this is a really sick room." He said. I only just noticed his shirt was seriously ripped. He had a huge cut on his face and scratches on his leg, so he limped slightly.

"Yeah, hey, um, dude? Your like, bleeding everywhere. Didn't you notice?" I asked. He shrugged and sat on the folded bed that was his.

"Well, actually, I'm used to it. I was badly attacked by these, um, muggers on the way here." He didn't look truthful, but I didn't care.

"That's too bad. My twin brother can heal you, I mean, like, he loves science, medicine, architecture, math, chess-" I began. He began to laugh. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing. He just sounds like someone I know," He explained.

"Cool, anyways, when your settled, or whatever, meet me and my friends at the Sky Deck," I told him as I jogged to the Sky Deck and saw the flawless, London Tipton. She had flawless makeup, the best french manicure ever, and every other flawless feature in a girl. Her eyes, you can't tell what colour they are, because they are like a kaleidoscope, always changing from a light blue, to a deep green, to a chocolate brown. Then, I saw the hill-billy Bayley. She was very pretty, and her clothes weren't THAT bad, but you know. Then I saw my know-it-all brother, who apparently reminded Percy of someone. Then, there was Woody. With his curly hair and large figure, you couldn't miss him.

"Hey, guys," I said.

"Hey," They all said, drinking their smoothies. Then, Cody said, "Dude, where've you been?"

"Oh, in my dorm. You'll NEVER guess what Moseby told me," I said.

"What?" They all said. Even London asked.

"I have a new cabin mate. He seems nice, I guess. Sort of secretive. And, his name is Percy Jackson," I explained. I swear, what happened next was totally unexpected.

"PERCY JACKSON?" Woody shouted.

"Um... Yeah?" I said.

"OH MY GODS! HE IS ON THIS SHIP!" He said in an excited voice. He had never been that happy since he realized that he had the honour of eating the ship largest burrito.

"Gods?" I asked.

"What? No, I said GOD," He said.

"Okay then... What's so special about this Percy guy?" I asked him.

"What's so spec-" He was interrupted when Percy came back, although, he was completely unwounded.

"Hey, Zack," He said. Then, he noticed that Woody was kneeling. "Um..."

"Hi, dude. That's Woody. Don't mind him," I explained. Woody was muttering something.

It suspiciously sounded like, "Savior of Olympus! On this ship... What am I going to do to please him?"

"Hey, um, Woody?" His head snapped up. "If you don't mind, there are a lot of people here and I don't want them to know just yet."

"Of course!" Woody stood up. Then, all of a sudden, London seemed to take notice in the guy.

"Hello, I'm London, and you," She began batting her eyelashes, so it seemed like every guy who saw her was going to faint. "Must be the Percy Jackson Zack told us about."

"Oh! So Zack told you guys 'bout me, cool," He said, completely oblivious to London flirting.

"Hey, um, Percy, can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked.

"Sure," He and I walked to the edge.

"Dude! Can you not see that the hottest girl on the ship is flirting with you?" I asked.

"Seriously?" He asked. How could he not notice?

"Yeah! And by the way, your wounds are completely gone!" I told him.

"So...?" He said, like major wounds disappearing in five minutes was _normal_.

"That's NOT normal!" I said.

"Oh... Yeah, well, I have my techniques," he said.

"Okay then... Yeah, anyways, one month of summer to go dude, we've got a TON of things to do," I smiled mischievously. "My petty little brother is no fun."

He laughed. "Okay man. And, if anyone ever, you know, attacks you, call my name, and he'll be sure to never do anything to you or your friend ever again," he said as we walked back.

"What do you mean?" It's not every day someone says they'll beat people up if they annoy you, is it?

"You know," He laughed.

"So... Do you wanna hang out later?" London asked, once we were seated. Percy looked at her calmly, and when I thought he was going to shout, "YEAH!" He said,

"Thanks, but no thanks. I already have a girlfriend," He smirked. London looked dumbfounded.

"What's her name?" She asked.

"Annabeth," He said calmly.

"When and where did you meet?"

"Five years ago at a special summer camp for kids who have dyslexia and ADHD. Camp for all ages. Honestly, they go by personality. She's like Athena and I'm like Poseidon," He laughed.

"You like Greek Mythology?" Cody asked.

"Here we go..." I muttered.

"Like the only subject I get an 'A' in!" He chuckled.

"Why?"

"Dyslexia equals my grades are horrible in everything that includes letters, well except ancient greek letters, I can read those, ADHD equals I'm just plain restless," he explained, while London looked madder by the second.

"Oh... What do you think about Hercules? Theseus? Who's your favourite god or goddess?" Cody rambled. Percy looked uncomfortable. Then, he answered.

"I hate Hercules," I swear, I heard him mumble, "Theseus is like my half-brother, literally," Then in a clear voice said, "Poseidon is my favourite god."

"Cool..." Cody said.

"What's her name?" London asked.

"Annabeth...?" Percy said, obviously confused. I rolled my eyes.

"Is that the same name as before?" She asked. All of us, except her, said, "YES!"

"Fine!" She huffed as she walked away.

"Is she hot?" I asked. My friends groaned.

"Um... I'm not sure I should answer that," He replied, but I saw a picture sticking out of his jeans. I snatched it. "HEY!" He said.

"Oh come on! What's the- Whoa," I said, staring at the blonde girl with piercing grey eyes. She was in a T-shirt, and skinny jeans with Converse, and smiling widely, with her arm around Percy's waist and his arm 'round her shoulders, making her look like any typical California girl. Except for her eyes. "Dude, _this _is your girlfriend? If she is, then MAN you are lucky!"

"Um... thanks," Percy said, as he took the picture back.

"I'm sorry about my brother, you see, apparently, I'm brains and he's stupid," Cody said.

"HEY!" I shouted at him.

Percy laughed for a few seconds and then said, "You remind me of my girlfriend. She's brains, I'm stupid."

"But you've got muscle at least, as my brother has nothing," Cody said.

"Again, I say, HEY!" I yelled at him.

"SO! Tommorrow's the day that we start school right?" Bailey asked.

"Yes! I asked Miss. Tutweiler if I could get the next months homework for the summer, so I did it all!" Cody said.

"Nerd," I muttered.

"Idiot," he retorted.

"Know-it-all!"

"Dodo-dude!"

"F-"

"SHUT UP!" Everyone but my brother and I shouted.

"Whatever," I said.

"Anyway, my cousines and my girlfriend are coming on the ship tomorrow, when we stop at San-Fransisco," Percy said.

"Ooh! This is gonna be awesome!" I said.

"Yeah,"

"Attention passengers aboard this ship, limbo lessons will be postponed to Monday, because tommorrow will be the new students coming from San-Fransisco," the announcer blared.

"Huh, let's get back to the cabin. I'm beat," I told Percy.

"Yeah... So am I," He replied as we walked back to the cabin.

I thought this Percy guy was gonna be a seriously fun roommate...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... So... Whatcha think? I thought it was a pretty good first chapter! :D R an R! P.S. Tell me if you just can't WAIT for the Mark of Athena!<strong>

**From,**

**EliWarp!**


	2. name Change

For your convenience, EliWarp has changed her name to IamElisar, because people at school are looking at her account, and she hates that. Have a nice day!


	3. Tipton Cruise Get's a Few New Passengers

**Okay, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I was caught up on my other stories, homework, science fair, youtube, and... sleeping. Sorry! Well, um... here we go!**

**© To whoever owns Suite Life, cause I can't be bothered to check. Let me know in the comments... if you know.**

**© Rick Riordan for obvious reasons.**

* * *

><p>Zack's POV<p>

Today, I was hanging out with my brother, Woody, London, and Bailey... and Percy.

I mean, Percy is awesome! He loves B-Ball, can shoot a 3-pointer from halfway across the court, somehow never gets injured, and he almost has worse grades than me!

But I was ticked off.

It's been a month since he came to the ship, and yesterday, he caught me pranking.

_Flaskback_

_I was just about to pull the best prank yet. Embarrass all those guys. They had to come out really quick, or else they'd be disqualified from the swimming competition. I took their trunks, and stuffed them in my bag, replacing them with bikinis, then all I have to do is turn and walk away-_

_"What are you doing?" A masculine voice came from behind me._

_"Um... I was... Don't tell Moseby!" I whispered loudly, as if my voice was raspy for a reason. I turned and saw Percy. I sighed with relief. "Oh. It's just you man, don't do that again. You freaked me out."_

_He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Whatcha doing?" He asked curiously._

_"Oh, I'm doing my best prank yet! I'm replacing the boys' swim trunks with bikinis, of course not the girls, I just got these supplied, and they'll have no choice but to swim in them!" I laughed. He looked at me skeptically. "What?" I asked._

_"And if I was on the swim team? You know I'm trying out, don't you?" He inquired. I hadn't thought of that._

_"You're not on the swim team now. And if you were, I'd do the track and field guys," I informed him. He smiled, and I knew I had gotten him, because he had a full on hatred of running. He told me he had once lost to girls at his camp, but soon got much better, and he had been running so much, he despised it._

_"So... What do you think?" I asked, pointing to my work, as we walked off._

_He looked at me, thought for a moment, and said, "I've seen better."_

_I stopped in my tracks. I looked at him incredulously. "What? What could be better than... this!" I asked, hyperventilating. I was the best pranker on the ship. No one - NO ONE - can be better than me!_

_"Meh... Back at camp, we've got a whole cabin of tricksters. The head counsellors - Connor and Travis Stoll -" he snickered._

_"What?"_

_"Stoll. As in... stole? Get it? Cause they like to steal and prank, and get cash..." I looked at him. "Anyways, they did the same prank three years ago, man, it's not new to me."_

_I stared at him in shock. "What could they have done that's _better _than my pranks?" I asked him... again._

_"Oh, last year, Travis pulled a prank on his oh-so-obvious crush, Katie Gardner, in the cabin where the people who like to garden, and grow stuff, and eat cereal-"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Never mind. So, he filled her bunk with whipped cream, chocolate, and caramel. But he was real careful, so Katie didn't notice until she woke up the next morning from the fluffy cream blanket, and looked in the mirror. I swear, I heard the scream from halfway across camp. And to top it off, he painted the entire messenger cabin-"_

_"Who?"_

_"People who like to send texts, call people, IM people, that stuff, and they all love rainbows for some reason. So, he took cans of purple, green, yellow, orange, red, and, brown paint, and threw it all over the place. He called it skittle cabin. Ha. Skittles _(A/N: It's a hilarious Tratie story, and I have my favourite Tratie quote from it on my profile) _and he was happy. He loved pranking. It took forever to repaint the cabin, and all he got was dish duty."_

_"That doesn't sound so awesome," I huffed._

_"Oh, but it was. And Katie and the rainbow cabin got their revenge. The next morning, his hair was a rainbow. I'll leave it at that. With PERMANENT dye." He shuddered._

_I couldn't help but think, how the hell am I supposed to top that off? I shook the thought from my mind, and smiled._

_"That's pretty awesome. But I'm better. I once filled the foghorn with bubbles."_

_"Meh, filled the war/fighting cabin with bubbles. He was chased into the forest, and he stayed for three days, until Chi- Mr. Brunner told him it was safe. Ah, good times," he smiled dreamily._

_"Okay. What's one thing he did that you'll never forgive?"_

_"He... er... kicked me. Somewhere higher than the shins. But it was by accident," He rubbed the back of his neck._

_"Harsh."_

_"Yeah."_

_End of (long) Flashback_

How was I supposed to beat that? Then, suddenly, the announcements came on, voiced by Mrs. Tutwiler.

"Attention, passengers, of the Tipton Cruise. The new passengers will be arriving today. Students will begin school tomorrow. The donut store will be close for the inconvenience, that they have run out of donuts. This means you, Curby. Thank you, for sailing with us, and enjoy your stay."

"Awesome!" Percy smiled. I wondered why, but London beat me to it.

"Why is it so awesome?" She asked. Percy sighed. She had been hitting on Percy since day one. I knew he had a girlfriend, and I felt for him. I smiled eagerly, waiting to see what would happen.

"My girlfriend, and my two cousins are coming here for the rest of the year," he explained.

"Ugh. Why don't you get a _real _girlfriend?" She asked. She was really stubborn, seeing as though she was as spoiled as month-old milk.

"I've been dating her since last year. We've known each other for fife years." He explained patiently.

"Well, she isn't even that pretty!" London tried.

"I think she's amazing," he told her. Wow, he's really calm for someone who's talking to London Tipton!

"Aw! That's so sweet of you to say. She's lucky to have a boyfriend like you," Bailey smiled. He smiled back, and took a sip from his smoothie, looking out at the ocean with longing. He reminded me of Melissa somehow, but more male, because he said he swims long distance in the ocean. Ah... Melissa. She was hot, last time I saw her.

"Thanks."

"She's probably dumb," London shrugged.

"What?" Percy asked. I panicked, it wasn't his usual cheery voice. His voice was angry. I saw him angry before, and it wasn't pretty.

"Percy, Calm down." I tried patting his shoulder, but he shook me off.

"Annabeth. Is. NOT. Dumb. Got it? She's a genius," he growled.

"Percy!" I was desperate not to see him mad. I mean, he nearly killed someone! Not like he meant to. He didn't almost kill the guy, the ocean did. It nearly drowned him!

The sky suddenly got darker, and the waves started to get rough. I didn't understand what was going on.

"Whatever." London huffed, as she walked away.

We sipped our smoothies in silence, watching Percy, to make sure he didn't explode.

"I'm going to go to our cabin. I'll see you later, Z-man." Percy and I fist bumped and he walked away.

"Man… that was close," Woody stared at him.

"Did you see the waves? That was so amazing!" Cody marvelled, and I rolled my eyes.

"Is that really what you care about? The _waves_? Gosh, Cody, he nearly exploded and that's what you say," I scolded.

"That would've been really bad," Woody mumbled.

"Why?" I asked. I mean, sure, he get's angry, and can hurt you (badly), but it's not _that _bad.

"Nothing… nothing…" Woody grumbled, as he stood up, and walked away.

"What is up with those guys?"

"I don't know… but Cody and I need to catch up on our homework. Later, Zack," Bailey said as she grabbed Cody's hand and left to their dorm. I groaned loudly.

"Not you, too!"

I sat there and unenthusiastically drank the rest of my Banana Blitz… Heaven in my mouth!

"Hey, you," A female voice came from behind me. I turned and saw a punk girl, standing with a redhead, a younger, thirteen-year-old boy, and a blonde chick.

She looks familiar...

"Yeah?" I ask. She was hot, and I smiled flirtatiously. The boy next to her shook his head hard, as if saying, "Bad idea, man!"

She walked up, and grabbed the collar of my shirt. "First things first, I don't date. Don't try to hit on me. Got it?" she growled. I was getting scared, and whimpered.

"Good." She let go, and asked. "Have you seen an idiot-"

"Ahem," the blonde one said.

"_Fine.__" _She spat. "Have you seen a tall boy, about 6'3, with a green T-shirt, jeans, black hair, and dumb green eyes?" She asked with a completely bored expression.

"Yeah."

"Where is he?"

"What's his name? So I know I've got the right guy."

"Percy Jackson," The blonde replied.

"Stupid-Brain," The boy said.

"Idiot," The punk girl who harassed me said.

"Um… I don't know a Stupid-Brain… or an Idiot, though my brother calls me that, and I _do _know a Percy Jackson! You must be his cousins. And his… girlfriend?" I pointed to them all.

"Yup." The blonde said. "Names Annabeth Chase."

"Cool." i said. "And you're his cousins?" I pointed to the three.

"Sadly,"The punk and the boy said, as the redhead said, "No!"

"Names?" i asked.

"Thalia. Just, Thalia," the punk told me.

"Nico di Angelo," The boy said.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare," the redhead said, proudly.

"Awesome. Percy's in a bit of a bad mood-"

"What did he destroy?" They all asked at once.

"Um… nothing?" I asked, confused. Percy destroyed stuff when he was mad.

"Lucky!" Nico said.

"What made him mad?" Thalia asked, exasperated.

"Um… well, London Tipton, this totally hot, rich-"

"I'm rich, and I'm guessing spoiled brat comes to define this London Tipton, right?" Rachel sighed.

"Yeah."

"Oh my god, what happened? Her father own the boat, so she's probably a Billionaire." Annabeth said.

"More. Anyways, she, um… hit on him. And he refused. It's been going on for the past month. He lost his cool today," I explained.

"Huh. Okay. Take us to him. It's been a month, for god's sake." Thalia said, before her red-faced friend could say anything.

"Okay, come this way," I said as I took them to my dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! I had to pull a Rick Riordan there. XD Review, and tell me your opinions!<strong>


	4. Sorry

**Dear Readers: **

**I am sorry to say this, but I am now going to stop writing FanFiction. _On this account._**

**I am going to create a new one, because I feel this one has stupid ideas, stupid stories, and weird plots. My enemies at school have found my account, and I feel uncomfortable, so this account will not be used anymore.**

**No, I will not reveal my next account. Sorry, I won't.**

**So, in conclusion, I am going to leave these stories up, just for those who might have liked it.**

**I'm clearing my account.**

**Thanks, and I hope that those of you who liked my stories will move on. You might find me elsewhere.**

**I appreciate all of this. All of my reviewers. Everything.**

**My ambition is to be an author. My new account will reflect practice by writing FanFiction.**

**Thanks,**

**Sincerely,**

**IamElisar/EliWarp**


End file.
